


have you ever felt like you knew someone you just met?

by HowardR



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda?), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because magic? Probably????, Crying, F/F, Hair Brushing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Mystery, Not fleshed out at all, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Pining, Questions, Strangers to Lovers, They just met like six hours ago why are they doing the kisses, Walks In The Woods, Weird Autumn., Weird Autumn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: “Look! Snailey!”“Did you already name the snail and get super attached? Because I am not helping you raise a snail, Luz.”“Of course not!” Luz said, with her most innocent eyes.She had known the girl about six hours. It felt like it had swept by in six seconds, but that hardly mattered. And yet, she already feels like she’s known Luz her whole life.Maybe she has, in a way. Kinda. Somehow.Amity doesn’t even know what that means - but, somehow, the thought is slightly comforting.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 419
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	have you ever felt like you knew someone you just met?

The first time she sees Luz, she’s just been sent to detention and every thought about this being the worst day of her life suddenly leave her head because  _ holy fuck. _

Thoughts dart across the suddenly barren wasteland of her mind - nearly empty for the first time in years at least because  _ holy fuck. _

The majority of the thoughts that do manage to survive the purge are something along the lines of  _ holy fuck _ because

_ holy _

_ fuck. _

She feels someone gently shove her, and her brain kick-starts. Finally, something actually  _ registers _ in her brain, and she begins walking to her seat in a kind of daze - doing her best to keep her eyes off of-

“Oh! Hello!”

_ (Holy fucking fuck.) _

-the girl.

And now, she can’t  _ not _ look, that would just be unreasonably rude - besides, it’s not exactly the girl’s fault that Amity is a massive gay mess.

She looks up-

_ (Holy fucking fucks holy FUCK.) _

-and she’s  _ right fucking there what the fuck. _

(Really, usually, even in her inner monologue, she isn’t this prone to cussing.)

“You’re  _ new.” _ The girl says, like  _ new _ is some mystical descriptor that needs to be said with a special little lilt.

She opens her mouth, and she’s not even sure why because coherent thoughts won’t exactly be coming out of there, will they?

“Who’s Amity?” Is what she says, and she was right. No coherent thought here.

And then her face is on fire.

The girl laughs, and huh, that’s weird, she hadn’t realized that her heart could stop like that.

“Luz.” The teacher at the front desk deadpans, and in a moment the girl’s face falls.

Luz.

The name is already etched into her mind. Permanently.

The girl - Luz - shrugs, with an expression that says  _ what can you do? _ She turns easily and smoothly, sending her a spare finger gun before she does, and Amity thinks she might just be in love.

She sticks her hands in her pockets as she walks back to her desk, and  _ God _ Amity wishes that walk was a little longer.

And then she feels like an absolute creep because she just stared at Luz’s legs the whole time and that’s just  _ creepy, _ isn’t it?

* * *

Amity is very cool. She’s actually been cool the whole time she was in detention. She’s actually been cool all day. Yep. All cool. Cool as a cucumber.

It feels very good, being cool. Not that she would know about not feeling cool. Because, after all - she’s cool.

Yes. Yes, Amity Blight is 100%, totally, unassailably-

“Hey, wait up!”

-Not even a  _ little _ cool.

Heh. Hah. Hahaha!

No! She’s. Cool, she’s super cool. Like. Totally cool. She couldn’t  _ not _ be cool, that’s how cool she is.

As a cucumber.

And then a warm hand is spinning her around, and Luz is  _ right there. _

_ Again. _

“I’m cool!” Is what comes out of her mouth, because  _ of course it is. _

Luz just laughs again.

“I know, right? That’s why I wanted to catch up with you!”

Luz walks ahead, and she scrambles to catch up for a moment.

“I wanted to toss you a note, but Quatrain’s got eyes like a hawk. Got a nose like one too, huh?” Luz elbows her, and she squeaks.

Luckily, Luz seems to take this as confirmation. Probably.

“Anyway - you’re new! And Quatrain didn’t even introduce you! Totally uncool of him. And you’ve got a cool vibe about you - so I wanted to catch up with you! To hang out!”

She’s cool.

Luz thinks she’s cool.

She barely even knows the girl, but that thought still fills her with a floatiness like helium.

She opens her mouth, confident in her coherence. Because she’s cool. 100%, totally, reliably-

“Uhm.”

-Totally  _ stupid _ and  _ dorky _ and fucking  _ hopeless. _

“I’d. Like that.” She says, and her voice can’t even handle that without breaking. She clears her throat.

“Cool!” Luz chirps, and sends her an easy grin because her brain was just  _ too _ functional, right?

She’s cool.

Totally cool.

The idea of not being cool doesn’t even occur to her.

That’s just how cool she is.

Yep.

“Oh! Right!” Luz says, offering her hand. “I’m Luz. I didn’t catch your name?”

She grabs the hand, and she’s cool.

Icy cool.

And Luz’s skin is warm and smooth beneath her’s, sunkissed and  _ perfect- _

She is  _ so. Cool. _

“Amity.” She says - and at least her voice doesn’t crack this time. It just comes out about two octaves too high.

She clears her throat. Her voice comes out normal this time.

“I’m Amity.”

She is totally cool.

“Alrighty then, Amity! Let’s hang!”

And then Luz is pulling her along through the halls, and Mom is waiting for her at the front but they’re going for the side door.

She’s suddenly sure that Mom can wait a little while.

And, most of all: she’s cool.

* * *

Luz is cool.

Amity is not even a little sure if that’s a good development.

On the one hand, she’d prefer if the girl who she could barely even look at was, y’know… deserving of that title. And, of course, she’d prefer if people in general were cool. On the other hand, it means that she  _ enjoys _ hanging out with Luz, which means she wants to hang out with her more, which comes with its own  _ host _ of problems.

Luz hums as she walks, maneuvering through the forest like it’s home. Amity, in a sudden intake of forethought, had called Mom and explained that she would be staying a little later then expected. She had hung up before any questions could be asked.

_ (Mom wouldn’t approve of Luz, she’s sure of that.) _

“So!” Luz chirps, hopping up on a tree branch like it’s just another stool and playing with a stick she must’ve picked up along the way. “Amity, right? How’s that spelled?”

“A-M-I-T-Y.” She says - and her voice comes out totally normal. She’s never been happier to hear it.

“Cool, cool.” Luz says, like she means it. “You come into these woods often, Amy?”

“Don’t call me that.” She deadpanned.

“Oh. Okay!”

“And no, I don’t.”

Luz grinned at her. “Well, you’re in for a treat, gurl! This place  _ breathes _ life. Can you smell it?”

Luz took a deep breath through her nose.

She followed Luz’s example.

Huh. Life certainly smelled a lot like rain and chlorophyll.

“Uh… sure?” She offered.

Luz laughed, and she was suddenly familiar again with the feeling of having your breath ripped out of you.

She managed to get ahold of herself in just the tiniest second, though.

“It’s okay!” Luz chirped, hopping off the branch and smiling at her. “Most people don’t really get it. Mamá thinks I’m whacko. But Eda can tell! So I’m holding out hope!”

Luz struck a heroic pose. “I’ll do my best to teach you the majesty of the forest, Amity. I’ll hold this burden with honour.”

She managed to hold a straight face for about a second before bursting into giggles.

Amity absolutely refused to smile.

* * *

**Amity:**

**Update, Mom. I’m staying at a friend’s house for a while.**

**Amity:**

**Don’t wait up.**

Regina Blight stared at the phone and wondered who exactly Amity thought she was fooling.

She had some explaining to do when she got home.

* * *

“Oh! Hello little friend!”

Amity glanced away from the trunk she had been inspecting, and blanched.

_ Holy fuck. _

_ Holiest of fucks that fucking FUCK. _

Oh God, she was having a gay panic. A full on lesbian tizzy.

Oh God, she had just unironically thought the word  _ tizzy. _

Because Luz was on her knees, smiling at a ladybug.

Now, this was awful for a couple of reasons.

A:

_ adorable. _

But maybe more importantly, the image of Luz on her knees was already worming its way into her head.

For future inspection.

Well.  _ Inspection. _

She tried not to stare at Luz’s… assets as she walked up and crouched next to her.

Luz glanced up, and her whole body tensed suddenly the second she saw Amity.

A moment later, though, she was lax and calm again.

“Whew! Scared me there for a sec.” She laughed, sending her an easy grin and  _ wow she was closer then she had first seemed. _

“Oh. Sorry.” Amity offered. Luz shrugged.

“It’s whatevs. Anyway - check this guy out!”

Luz held the ladybug - who had crawled onto her finger - up for her to see.

She leaned in a little.

“Cute, huh?” Luz whispered.

And it turns out she was  _ way _ closer then she should’ve been, because Luz’s warm breath caressed her nose and  _ wow banana had never smelled so good before. _

“Woah.” She breathed, and her face instantly lit up like a goddamn lamp.

“I know, right?” Luz whispered back, still smiling at the bug. “Truly a miracle of nature.”

She seemed to spend a second in awe.

And then she set the bug down surprisingly fluidly, and straightened.

“Welp! That’s that! Thanks for being awe-inspiring, little buddy!”

And then she was walking away, and Amity’s intention to scramble to her feet suddenly vanished because  _ huh that was quite a view wasn’t it. _

And then she did scramble to her feet, because being alone with her thoughts was incredibly dangerous right now.

She half-jogged to catch up with Luz.

* * *

“Hazel!”

Luz turned, and threw her arms in the air. “Hazel! Wait, what?”

And, in the meantime, Amity had turned into one big ole’ cherry. It didn’t feel as good to be delicious as she thought it would’ve. Actually, it felt rather like she was on fire.

“I just - uhm - I was trying to think of that colour.”

“Oh! In that case - yay! Hazel!”

And Amity felt her face suddenly go stone cold, because that was how she stopped herself from laughing in class when Boscha managed to do something genuinely funny.

Luz blinked.

“Uh - Amity? You’re face went all…  _ grr.” _

She raised her hands like claws to emphasize her point, and Amity cracked.

An ugly noise left her.

And Luz  _ lit up. _

“Oh my God, was that a  _ laugh?!” _

“No!” Amity squeaked for  _ no reason, _ and felt herself go beet-red.  _ Again. _

It really must be dangerous, having blood flow that quickly so many times in a row.

“It was!” Luz crowed, because yep, she was far too sane before, she really needed a chaos spirit in her life. Probably.

Maybe permanently in her life.

Or in her room.

And bed.

And maybe shower.

Wherever.

“I made you laugh!!!” Luz cried, and it sounded like a victory squeal. “I did it!! I made serious girl Amity laugh!!”

“I’m not  _ that _ serious.” She muttered, burying her head in her hair.

And suddenly, Luz was silent.

She furrowed her brow, glancing up.

Luz was staring at her like she was an alien. Or a strawberry that had just gained sentience.

No, nevermind, if a strawberry gained sentience Luz would be squealing.

“Uh… Luz? You see a ghost or something?”

Suddenly, Luz staggered back, and for a moment Amity was actually almost worried there was a bear behind her or something.

But then she grinned easily, like nothing had happened.

“Nope! I wish I had, though.  _ Annnn _ ywaysies, I think there’s a forest to be explored? Let’s go go go!”

She whipped around, grin still stuck on her face, and trotted off.

Amity was starting to think that Luz was just - to put it in her words -  _ whacko. _

* * *

“You’re head of the student council?”

Amity nodded, unable to see the importance of this point.

Luz grinned.

“Do you not black out at parties?”

Before she could answer, Luz cut her off.

“Do you jam to Paul Mccartney?”

She opened her mouth, and nothing came out because  _ what. _

“What? Not gonna say anything?” Luz said with another wide grin - and, again, cut her off before she could answer.

“That’s it!!”

_ “What’s _ it?” She nearly growled - because she was nearly done with Luz’s craziness.

_ (She wished that thought felt like the truth.) _

“That’s what I should nickname you! LMP!”

“I -  _ what?!” _

“LMP!” Luz repeated obediently, and she  _ actually _ growled this time.

“What - what does that even  _ mean.” _

“It means you’re totally gay.” Luz said wisely, and she was just  _ done. _

“Okay, Luz, what the fuck are you talking about.”

Her voice was firm as steel and cold as ice.

Luz just shrugged.

“Who knows anymore. Look! Trees!”

She hopped onto a tree, and Amity didn’t even bother pointing out that trees were  _ literally everywhere. _

* * *

“Amity, look!”

“I swear to God, Luz,” she said under her breath, “if it’s trees again, I will  _ end you.” _

“Aww, you’d never - I’m too cute. Look! I’ve got the cat ears!”

She flipped her hood up, and flipped up two little flaps that looked vaguely like cat ears.

_ “Meow meow.” _

And the worst part was that she was dead right.

Amity let out a breath and waltzed over.

“What is it this time.”

Luz gestured to the ground.

“Look! Snailey!”

“Did you already name the snail and get super attached? Because I am not helping you raise a snail, Luz.”

“Of course not!” Luz said, with her most innocent eyes.

She had known the girl about six hours. It felt like it had swept by in six seconds, but that hardly mattered. And yet, she already feels like she’s known Luz her whole life.

Maybe she has, in a way. Kinda. Somehow.

Amity doesn’t even know what that means - but, somehow, the thought is slightly comforting.

* * *

“Bench!”

Amity rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. “Yes, Luz. Bench.”

Luz waltzed over to the side of the bench and spread her arms, like she was presenting as a prize for a game show.

_ “Mystery _ bench.” Luz hummed, inspecting the bench in question.

“Luz.”

“Amity!”

“There is literally nothing mysterious about this bench.”

“Sure there is!” Luz cried instantly with a grin. “Like - why is it all alone here? Who built it? Who’s sat on it before? Is it structurally stable?  _ We should sit on it.” _

Amity rolled her eyes.

...But she  _ was _ tired as hell after all that walking. Actually, it was quite lucky that she had thought about this and actually made them a very slap shift route through this forest that would eventually lead them back to the school, because otherwise they’d be  _ so _ lost.

_ (Luz, and her, lost in the woods, alone… cold… in need of company…) _

Okay, maybe it wouldn’t have been  _ that _ bad…

“Uh - Amity?”

She made a noise that was uncomfortably muppet-like as the weight of what she had been thinking about suddenly hit her, and she instantly flushed red.

“So! Bench!” She said with a clap, incredibly happy when her voice managed to not break.

Luz was still squinting at her suspiciously, so she sat on the bench and tried to gather her breath.

It didn’t quite work, but it helped.

She glanced up again after a long moment, and found Luz peering at the bench with obvious repressed excitement.

Amity rubbed her temples, but, after a long moment, patted the spot next to her.

Luz grinned so widely that it looked like one of her chapped lips might split, and hopped onto the bench with an ‘oop!’

And then flopped back so her head was sitting in Amity’s lap and  _ she was so totally cool with this. _

She. Was. Cool.

Luz sighed, getting herself comfortable -  _ with her head in Amity’s thighs, mind you _ \- and smiling wistfully.

“Ahh. Is there any place more relaxing then the woods, Amity?”

Luz cracked an eye open, and blinked. 

“...Oh.”

“What’s up?” Amity’s voice was  _ perfectly normal, thank you. _

“Nothing, just. You’re. Y’know.  _ Right there.” _

Luz held all her fingers together and then unfolded them suddenly, as a kind of demonstration.

And then Luz laughed. Weakly.

“Anyway. Uh. Right. Lost my train of thought. Um.”

“Any place more relaxing then the woods.” Amity prompted, and she kept looking at Luz even though her voice was wavering because not looking at someone while you talked was just plain rude.

“Oh. Uhm. Right. Right! Right, uh-”

She cleared her throat, and said in a tone close to her previous wistful one,

“Is there any place more relaxing then the woods, Amity?”

Except, this time, there was something… wrong. Something in the lilt of Luz’s voice, maybe. Or maybe it was in the way Luz’s eyes, half-closed, traced the lines of Amity’s face, seemingly subconsciously.

Whatever it was, it made Amity’s breath catch in her throat.

Silence.

“...Not a woods fan, I guess.” Luz said, finally - but, even now, her voice didn’t sound normal.

Amity’s mouth opened, and, for a moment, she wondered why she even bothered.

“Meep.”

That was what left her mouth - about two octaves too high, of course, because she just sounded  _ too _ normal, probably.

And this time, Luz doesn’t smile and laugh it off. This time, Luz is looking at her like she’s seeing her for the first time, and this time she really does feel  _ seen, _ and maybe that’s awful and maybe it’s what she’s wanted all her life-

“You’ve got… leaves…”

Luz gestured weakly to her hair, and she jumped, a little - hand automatically sweeping up to brush them off.

But then Luz’s hand is tight around her wrist, and  _ wow she has a weirdly strong grip. _

“...Uhm.” Luz says.

That’s all she says for a moment.

“It. Uh. That. I mean. They can. Stay. Probably. I mean - a few leaves won’t kill you. Right?”

She laughs that tiny, weak laugh again, and Amity is starting to think that it isn’t really all that funny.

When she doesn’t respond, Luz’s grip slackens slightly, and her hand ran up from her wrist.

But, instead of letting go, she slowly twined her fingers through Amity’s, and it’s gentle, and quiet, and completely perfect.

Their hands lower to the bench, and then just sit there. Prone. Still.

Still in that way that a lioness is before it pounces - when you make eye contact and it goes completely, perfectly immobile. Waiting for you to look away before it pounces.

It feels like the kind of stillness that comes before an explosion.

“...I could fall asleep here.” Luz says, voice soft and still completely  _ abnormal. _

Amity thinks maybe she could too.

She doesn’t say anything.

Luz keeps looking at her, and Amity still isn’t sure if she wants that.

“Y’know.” Luz says - and her voice is closer to normal now, even though it’s still far softer then usual. “It’s weird. I just met you, but…”

“I feel like I know you.” Amity whispered.

Luz glanced at her.

“...Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good way of putting it.”

Quiet.

“Maybe it’s like,” Luz said, and her voice was all the way normal now, “one of those things. Like. We knew each other in a past life, or something. Maybe, like, my ghost haunted you back in the ghosty days. Or we’re, like, secret allies in a revolutionary war going on in an alternate universe. Or something.”

And, even though her voice is normal, Amity feels like she should be acting more excited about this.

The sun is nearly set. The sky is twilight blue.

She’ll need to go home soon.

...She will.

Probably.

Maybe.

“That’s probably it.” She says, because the actual reason feels a lot more dangerous then the fake one Luz just made up.

“Probably.” Luz agreed.

It was very quiet in the clearing.

“...I’ve been here before.” Luz said, suddenly and softly.

Her voice wasn’t normal anymore.

Amity glanced at her curiously.

She was really something in this light.

“This clearing, I mean. I come here every so often. To the mystery bench. It’s totally mysterious.” Luz’s voice was a little clearer when she said that, but then it lapsed back into abnormality.

“I saw an owl here once. Called it Owlbert.”

_ “Owlbert?” _ Amity choked, and Jesus this girl was going to be the end of her.

“It’s a good name!”

“It’s a pun name, Luz.” Amity deadpanned.

“Exactly!”

And she couldn’t stop the snort that left her.

Luz grinned, triumphant.

...And then the humour faded.

Luz’s voice went odd again.

“I call this place the Owl House.”

Before Amity could even interrupt, she was plowing on.

“I don’t know  _ why. _ It’s just… fitting, for some reason. I came here after I went to this summer camp for a while. Reality Check, the place was called. It was… fun? I guess? But I felt like I needed… something. And the Owl House felt like that something. Y’know?”

Luz sent her a look that was almost pleading.

Amity thought.

“It is… something.” She admitted - and Luz lit up.

“I know, right? It’s totally dope! Oh, and I met this puppy with a crown once here - he’s the sweetest thing, once you get to know him, even though he’s a little mean to start with - and Owlbert comes over  _ all _ the time, likes this place almost as much as I do. We’re practically besties now.”

Amity very much didn’t mean to laugh, but really, who cared what she wanted.

When she glanced down, Luz was staring at her.

“Uh… Luz?”

And with that, Luz looked away. Instantly.

She stared up at the sky for a long moment. Long enough that the stew of anxiety in Amity’s gut began to settle and ease.

“...I really  _ could _ fall asleep here.” Luz whispered.

And, indeed, her eyes were already half-closed.

Amity wanted to stop her - and she didn’t. At all.

Because she was a creepy creepster and a total mess. Among other things.

“...Hey, Amity?”

And Luz’s voice was soft and perfect when she was half-asleep.

“Yeah, Luz.”

She managed to keep her voice mostly flat still.

“You can… you could wake me up, right? Or do whatever? If I just… took a quick nap?”

“I could.”

Her voice was flat as sin.

“...Could you?” Luz whispered.

“Wake you?”

But Amity already knew that wasn’t what she was talking about.

“No…”

Quiet.

“My hair is… It’s clean. I. Uhm. It’s. In my face.”

And, indeed, Luz’s hair had, at some point flopped into her face.

With the hand that wasn’t tangled with Luz’s, she reached to brush the hair out of her face.

Luz’s lips parted, and she let out a tiny breath.

Her eyes were closed now.

Her hair was softer then was safe.

Amity had never felt less sane.

Her hands, with their black-polished nails and long, pale fingers, trembled ever-so-gently.

And she was incredibly gentle, as she began to comb her hand through Luz’s hair and against her scalp.

It just felt so  _ good, _ to feel those perfectly soft hairs gliding past her palm, again…

And again…

And  _ again… _

And Luz  _ moaned. _

She didn’t even seem to notice. It was quiet, but… there was no other word for it.

Her hand froze.

“No…” Luz hummed. “No, don’t stop…”

And, again, she didn’t even seem to realize that her words couldn’t possibly be stringing together right.

But, slowly - gingerly - she started to comb her hand through Luz’s hair again.

The brunette hummed in contentment.

“...Amity…”

She didn’t dare respond, because she couldn’t trust her voice.

Luz’s eyes cracked open.

And then Luz was kissing her.

She wasn’t sure how it happened. One moment, Luz was down there, staring up at her with that unreadable look, and the next, gentle teeth were nipping at her bottom lip and she was going to  _ die. _

A hand - a soft, tan, sunkissed hand with perfect, tiny fingers - ran across her cheek, and she couldn’t move.

Luz tasted like fruits and chocolate.

And then she was pulling back, and Amity still couldn’t move because she had met this girl  _ hours _ ago and she had just  _ kissed a girl _ and-

And it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she felt like she was going to float away, and  _ oh God  _ _ Mom. _

“...Amity?”

And she was overloaded, because every thought she had ever had suddenly felt like they had stuffed together in her head and just  _ what. _

“Amity? Oh God, please - please say something, I didn’t - I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I-”

And then every thought left her, because Luz’s voice was the worst thing she had ever heard and she needed to tell her.

But she had no words left.

So she just kissed Luz instead.

For a moment, Luz froze up beneath her - and then Amity was melting, because Luz was kissing back, and their noses bumped clumsily and her hands were tangled in her perfect hair and  _ what was this feeling. _

She felt like she was going to be sick with happiness, and like everything had just gone wrong, and like the entire world had just flooded into her stomach and began to boil.

She was breaking.

And then she was crying.

Luz pulled back, and she wasn’t crying, she was staring at her again - but her hands were gentle against Amity’s cheeks as they wiped away tears.

“Amity? What’s… what’s wrong?”

And the answer was that nothing at all was wrong, and that absolutely everything was wrong.

Because Luz had just kissed her, and she had just kissed back.

But she couldn’t say anything - so she just leaned against Luz.

And cried.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem*
> 
> Um. Right. Uh.
> 
> I made an Amphibia fanfic - but, of course, anyone who's a fan of Amphibia must also watch Owl House. So I binged the show in a day. And, like everyone else out there, I wanted to write Lumity fluff. So. Here it is.
> 
> I think I'm gonna make a more fleshed out, multi-chapter Lumity story, where the characters actually progress. One of these days. Probably. Maybe.
> 
> This fic really needs an epilogue.
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to make an epilogue.
> 
> This was a weird one for me. It's not quite like most of my other fics, except maybe Helpless. Oh, and uh, shameless self plug - check out my Amphibia fic Helpless. That one's going to actually have more then one chapter, a full, fleshed-out story, and y'know... characters that progress. Because it's about Sasha, and Sasha *needs* a mean girl redemption arc.
> 
> Uh. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of... nothing. Sorry about both Luz and Amity being more then a bit OOC.
> 
> With Love,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
